


不正常恋爱-肉

by pandaaaa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	不正常恋爱-肉

“你跟他做过几次？”  
“跟你没关系……唔嗯！”  
话音还没落，大仓就堵上了安田的嘴，他情绪有点激动了，几乎是把自己的嘴唇撞上去一般，安田吃痛更吃惊，他重重咬了一口大仓，想让他停下。这一咬大仓更不是滋味，不顾被咬出了血，反而趁着安田咬完的间隙把自己的舌头送进去，在湿热的口腔里追逐纠缠安田的舌头，一时间酒味血腥味混在一起，实在不是什么好体验。安田爆发出一股力量，把大仓推开了，大口呼吸着。  
大仓被推的一下坐在了地上，大吼到:“他都跟你做过了！我连亲你都不可以？”  
“大仓忠义你是不是有病？你经过我的同意了么？”  
“那我现在问你，行不行？”  
“有病。”  
安田甩下这句话就跨过大仓准备去卫生间漱口，却被大仓抓住了脚踝。大仓一拉，安田变一个不稳倒在他身上。  
大仓顺势一个翻身，把安田压在身下，继续了刚才的吻。  
激烈的像想要证明什么一样。  
安田不停地挣扎，但是14厘米的身高差实在让他有心无力，大仓将膝盖探进了安田两腿之间，挤压着那处，也让安田的下身无法动弹，完全的被钳制住。  
安田今天上身只穿了一件t恤，大仓把t恤一下推到上方，然后又迅速摁住安田的双手，俯身将右胸口的乳首一下含入口中。  
安田忍不住骂他:“你他妈……”  
大仓听到也不为所动，舌尖继续不停地围着乳首打转，转腻了又开始用舌头上下拨动，可怜的乳首被舌头碾来碾去的，迅速红肿起来。  
安田也放弃了骂他，只怕一张嘴就会发出令人羞涩的声音，选择咬住自己的嘴唇忍着。  
此时大仓立马转移到另一边，如果说刚才安田好不容易忍住的话，这次则是一被含进去就被刺激地忍不住呻吟出来。  
大仓听到呻吟像得到奖励一般，更卖力的舔了起来。  
直到两边都红肿起来，大仓又沿着中间往下，一直舔到肚脐，因为敏感安田的身体反射性地向上拱起。  
“不……不要再舔了……啊！”  
“yasu明明很喜欢啊，这里都已经鼓起来一大包了呢。”说完大仓还恶意的用膝盖顶了一下，引得安田一阵战栗。  
安田只恨自己不争气，竟然起了这么大反应，不知道是大概是太久没发泄过了的原因，还是因为对方是大仓。  
但是现在这些都不重要了，男人都是下半身动物，这时候安田也不会选择中途结束，干脆放开了，说:“那你把我手放开好不好……要做就好……嗯好做……”  
大仓放开了安田的手，安田左右动了动手腕想缓解一下刚才的酸痛，这时大仓扒下了他的裤子。露出了安田的勃发。  
安田能明显感受到大仓的停滞了一下，安田嘲讽的想，别是到了这一步突然跟我说发现自己还是直男，要是这样反倒要你好好看看，刚要开口讽刺大仓，却听到大仓呢喃着:“好可爱啊……yasu的！”  
语毕还用手擒住顶部，小幅度晃动了一下，这下安田全然没有了刚才心里那种好好给他看看的意思，涌上心头的是羞耻感，想把膝盖合起来多少遮掩一下，大仓自然不会让他有机可乘，反而握住了根部用大拇指摩挲着柱身。安田被刺激的一只手握拳，又咬着另一只手不让自己发出声音。  
“yasu好敏感啊，”轻笑了一下，大仓把安田的咬着的手引到自己胯下，“yasu也帮我好不好。”  
他感到安田的手在发抖，但还是老老实实的帮自己拉开拉链撤下内裤，大仓的就立马弹出来贴在安田的手上。  
“好烫。”  
心声却不小心说出了口，软糯的声音被大仓捕捉到又让后者大了几分。  
大仓引导者安田把两个人的贴在一起，揉弄，顶端都渗出许多汁液，空荡荡的房间里只有两个人摩擦的水声和粗重的喘息声。  
安田本以为这样就这样撸到结束之后就可以完了，不成想大仓是想做到最后一步的，手指借着两个人的液体，轻轻地探到那幽闭之处。  
“不要在这里做了……”  
安田实在不想在自家玄关就做到最后一步。  
大仓说了声好，却没有移动的意思，还是继续在后面开拓。直到三根手指都可以来回进出之后，大仓慢慢的将自己挤了进去。两人同时发出舒爽的声音。  
跟指头不同，安田感觉自己下身一阵胀痛，但在大仓缓慢的律动下逐渐升起快感。好不容易适应了大仓的节奏，突然感到自己上身腾空的安田睁大了眼。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“yasu不是说想去卧室么？”  
大仓保持着交合的姿势将安田抱起，一下顶到了最深，狠狠地碾过了一点凸起，让安田浑身战栗起来。  
“你……啊……你是在……太……讨厌了……”  
断断续续说完这句话，配上婆娑的泪眼，看起来只像是撒娇一般。  
走到卧室的每一步都那么漫长，重力作用下的抽查太过刺激，敏感点不断被挤压也太过刺激，还没走到卧室，安田就感觉大脑一片空白，颤抖着射了出来。  
伴随着高潮，肠道也一阵痉挛，收缩地大仓几乎疯狂，再加上刚才撸动了半天，大仓也觉得快到了临界点，终于在刚进了卧室后快速的几下抽插下，也低吼着发泄了出来。


End file.
